The Saviours Hero
by mistress-dragon89
Summary: Harry loved Fred and George but all he was to them was a play thing can Severus save him before he falls apart. SS/HP, M/M, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Mentions of Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer. All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and I'm just playing with them.

The first time I met Fred and George it was my first day as a Hogwarts student when the both cheerfully helped me get my things on to the train I could not believe it that someone let alone these two older boys had noticed me. After a lifetime of being told I am useless unwanted and a freak I expected to be view the same by everyone else I came across. The next time I saw them was after I had been sorted into Gryffindor and they introduced themselves.

Flashback  
>"GRIFFINDOR"<br>The Gryffindor table erupts into cheers as the hat finishes speaking. I walk over to the table to sit down when they all start shaking my hand and that is when Fred and George catch my attention as I look at them they both flash me cheeky smile and hold out there hands.  
>"Hi, I'm Fred..."<br>"And I'm George"  
>"Hi harry, thanks for helping me with my stuff today"<br>"you're..."  
>"Welcome..."<br>We couldn't let a beauty..."  
>"Like you lift something that heavy"<br>I could not help but blush.

After that Fred and George were always looking after me helping me and trying to make me smile and slowly I started to fall for them. At first I did not realize what I felt but as the end of first year I knew I had a crush on them both and having grown up with the Dursley's in a muggle neighbourhood I found it hard to deal with I was told that boys like girls and that was normal and that anything different to that was unnatural and freakish. So I decided to keep my feeling to myself and ignore them and try and make them go away over the summer.

The summer started and I was sure that I would soon forget the feelings I held for the twin with everything the Dursley's were likely to put me through, with the impossible list of chores, the starvation and the beatings I felt confident they would go away. I was doing well then I wake up one night to a strange noise as I looked out the window I say these light coming towards me and when it got to bright I closed my eyes I only opened my eyes when I herd Ron call my name as I opened my eyes I instantly noticed Fred and George and nothing else mattered. Then we had to fight to get out of the house after Vernon woke up when they pulled the bars of my windows. But I will admit that once I was out of the Dursley's house I felt free I also knew that my feelings for Fred and George had not gone away if anything they had gotten stronger. When we got to the burrow I met Mrs. Weasley and I felt so at home I could not believe it. The rest of the summer was so much fun and as much as I love Hogwarts I did not want the summer to end. On the last night of summer the twins kidnapped me and took me out to the orchard that lies behind the burrow so that I could see the stars clearly like I had told them I wanted to do earlier that day.

Flashback  
>"Harry..."<br>"Come on..."  
>"You will..."<br>"Love this."  
>"Wow. This is so beautiful." I could not help but smile.<br>Not as beautiful as you they both said.  
>I turned to look at them confused when Fred kissed me. It was so soft and loving. When Fred stopped George kissed me and in that moment I decided that no matter how unnatural this was I didn't care I was going to follow my heart.<p>

That was our first kiss and the first time anyone had looked at my lovingly. After that the twins and I got closer and closer until on New year's day the asked me to be their boyfriend and I was so ecstatic that I was lost for words so all I could do was nod. From then on we would sneak of to spend time with each other slowly developing a relationship and I could not have been happier than in forth year 3 months before the summer holidays started things started to change they started to pull away from me and spend less time with my but I loved them and thought that I could do something to fix it. After all with the tournament and Cedric's death I had just been all over the place emotionally and severely depressed so I thought that I was my fault. That when I found out that they had cheated on me, I was heartbroken I could not understand how they could do that and with a girl I was so angry that I started to try and pull away from them thinking they did not love me. That's when they confronted me.

Flashback  
>Harry!<br>Harry! Fred and George called me as I passed them in Gryffindor tower. And all I could do to not burst into tears then and there was to ignore them and keep walking. What I did not notice was that they had followed me up to my dorm room until the closed and locked the door.  
>Harry what has gotten into you, you ignored and avoid us, why?<br>Why! WHY! Our want to know why it's because you are lying cheating bastards. That's why. How could you do that to me how could you cheat on me and with a girl. Not to mention with everything I have gone through this year. I thought you lo...loved me. I finished quietly.  
>We do love you and what you mean we cheated on you...<br>we did no such thing.  
>really well according to Marcia from Ravenclaw the two of you and her had sex in the astronomy tower on the night before the last task and it was so romantic well that's what she is telling her friends and you were nowhere to be found that night. I know I looked.<br>Harry how could you believe her over us...  
>We are your boyfriends and have been for 2 years.<br>that may be so but what am I to think when I hear this after you guys have been pulling away from me for months and then on the night in question I can find you, am I not attractive to you? Did I do something wrong if so tell me so that I can fix it.  
>No baby you did nothing wrong.<br>So it's because I'm not as attractive any more is that it. Is that why you chose a girl.  
>What? harry. That's not it.<br>Then what is it! what is going on?  
>Look harry we are sorry we have been pulling away...<br>it just that things have been really stressful this year with you in the tournament and...  
>we did not want to take that out on you when you were already really worried...<br>we are sorry and never forget that...  
>we love you. They said together as they held their arms out welcoming me to them.<br>I know I love you to and I'm sorry for acting like this I will believe you from now on.

a week after that the school holidays started and I decided to make some changes I decided to let my hair grow out so that I would look more feminine hoping that that would make me more appealing to them and to not be so brash and headstrong because that seemed to annoy them when I was, they seemed to prefer me to be quiet and shy like in first year. Two days before my fifteenth birthday I got a letter from Dumbledore telling me that someone would be picking me you from my aunt and uncles house in a few days. I was so happy because I was sure I was going to see the Weasley and the wins in particular. By this time my hair was down to my shoulder blades and a little wavy and in my opinion I did look quite feminine. Finally the day came when I was to be pick up I waited all day and nobody came I thought they had forgotten the Dursley's went out that night to a dinner where they were getting an award Didn't know what for. About ten minutes after they were gone I heard a noise down stairs as I went down stairs I heard someone whispering. That's when I saw the group of people in my aunt's kitchen. I recognised Remus but no one else. I was told that they would be taking me to headquarter and that we had to be ready for the signal Remus and a woman named tonks helped me to pack and shrunk my items. Then we headed in to the back yard to wait. Once the signal was given we were off I don't know how long we were flying for but I was cold and numb by the time we got to headquarter once we were inside I was lead to the kitchen where I saw the Weasely's and Sirius I was so happy to see Sirius I almost cried. When Mrs. Weasley saw me she gave me a bear hug and then started to get into a huff about my hair and that I should cut it when I finally told her that I like it this length and it easier to handle when long and she let it be but not without a sigh. After nearly everyone had welcomed me I notice that red and George were sitting of to the side watching me hungrily and all I could do was blush. Later that night when everyone was asleep the twins snuck into my room to wake me up and then took me back to their room for what they called a proper reunion. I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

By the time fifth year had started the twins and I had been sexual for about a month and a half and I was happy about that but I hated and found depressing that our relationship was keep a secret no one knew but us and I hated that every time I asked them if we could reveal it, even if only to their family and Sirius. But every time they said no, I kept getting more and more depressed because I thought it was because they were ashamed of our relationship. But they kept telling me they love me and that the reason they want it kept secret is because they don't want anyone trying to separate us. I so I decided to let it go. When we got to Hogwarts we found out that we had a new defence against the dark arts teacher and that I was a ministry lackey DADA became a joke and this teacher was horrible she put me in detention just because I told her the truth about Voldemort being back. The first detention was horrible and all the

Subsequent one after that were even worse the words that that horrible woman had me carve in to my hand constantly hurt and had trouble healing and while all of this was going on the twins started to pull away from me again and I decided to find out why. That's when I heard them talking to each other about me and that they thought that I was not small enough for them any more so I thought that if I lost weight our relationship would go back to normal. So I started to skip meals and go for a run in the mornings and before curfew, but that was not working fast enough because they were pulling away even more. So I stopped eating altogether. And that's where this story really starts.

Please review and let me know what you thing about this story. PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS THE FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING ANYTHING I HAVE DONE. SO PLEASE BE GENTLE BUT TRUTHFUL.

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

Misstress-dragon89

P.S. This was originally going to be a Multi-chapter story but i decided that i would leave it as a ONE-SHOT If someone wants to turn it into a Multi-chapter. Please contact me, but remember that it must be a SNAPE/HARRY slash story.


	2. Authors note

I WOULD JUST LIKE TO LET EVERYBODY KNOW THAT THE SAVIOURS HERO HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Yaoilover816 WITH MY FULL SUPPORT TO BE TURNED IN TO A MULTICHAPTER, I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO HEAD OVER AND READ, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT.

Mistressdragon89


End file.
